Thundersky
"What makes us different from the the rest of Equestria? Our military strength? No. That we are outcasts, exiled from Equestria only to come back wiser and stronger? No. Its the way we live, the way we fight. No sacrifice to small. We fight for all ponies, for their protection. If it is Equestria, Phobos or the Pegasus Galaxy, all ponies are worth the fight" ~Supreme General Thundersky in his book: Stählerner Himmel, the book of warfare. Background Sky was born far in the Unknown lands as an alicorn. Raised in a military family he soon joined the military forces of his home country, the German-Self-Defense-Forces short GSDF. As an alicorn he may got respected by some ponies, but mostly got bullied due to his lack of discipline and obediently, earning extra laps for his comrades. But he worked himself up. Becoming later General Starfire's favorite he had the chance to join the special forces called Bundeswehr. He started as a second lieutenant in the rows of the 354th airborned infantry battalion on deck of the admiral class space carrier GSDF Apollo he served for various missions, gaining the rank of captain commander. After Operation Desert storm he got promoted by Fleet Admiral Sky Beat to captain of the Apollo, after Captain Starsong was seriously injured in the events. He isn't an average captain who stays on his bridge, he often leaves the bridge to go face to face with the enemy, or on solo missions on the ground. After serving another two years on the GSDF Apollo he got promoted to the rank of General and with that he took the lead over the Atlantis expedition crew. After the events on events on Europa he got promoted to the rank of Supreme General and became the most important role in the diplomacy between Germany and Maradice Isle. Equipment and Abilitys As he is leader of the Atlantis expedition crew he has access to the exo skeleton combat system short ESCS. Exo: Thunder Abilitys: * Thrust Jump * Grapple * Fall Stopper * Exo punch * Exo slam * Hacking Device (Installed in right front hoof) * Magnetic Hooves (Installed in right and left front hoof) * Expandable Shield (Installed on the left leg) Cloths: Sky mostly wears a fully body camouflage suit in BW NATO tarn and a combat helmet with the sentence: Lerne leiden ohne zu klagen (learn to suffer without complaining) on the left front side and the sentence: Facta, non Verba (Actions, not words) on the right backside, which says most about his personality. Abilitys and Moves He is a very skilled soldier, holding the world record for the fastest trainings course run with 15.165 seconds. Magic: * Strong teleport magic * Thunder wall (Lightning magic spell, close range attack that trows back enemies) * Vortex Barrier (A magical shield that blocks every incoming damage) * Force field melee (a forcefield generated by the right hoof with 10 meters attack range) * Lightning Strike (Lightning magic field that protects the user) * Silent Step (Shadow magic spell, eliminates all movement sounds) * Shadow dodge (Shadow magic defense, does a combat role, turning into black smoke for a moment to avoid damage) * Rolling Thunder (Lightning magic spell, screams, generating a 150 db loud sonic boom, disorienting and stunning enemies in a 40 meter radius) * Shadow Shot (Shadow magic spell, casts a shadow bow with three arrows) * Axion bolt (Shadow magic spell, creates up to eight small shadow balls that track down enemies) * Phase Shift (Shifts the user in a between dimension, making him immune to damage from outside) * Hypnotizing stare (Stares down the opponent, taking control over his will) * Shadow Form (turns into a shadow that has the maximum magic power Sky can achieve, able to deflect the most powerful spells but requires full self control.) Non Magic: * ADA gene (Ancient Technology Activation gene, needed to gain access to systems of the ancient like Puddle Jumpers or ZPMs. He has the highest amount ever recorded) * Strong personal combat skills * Immune to all spells which influence hearing and vision * Takes very less fire damage Personality Stubborn, daring and belligerently, Sky is still a very calm pony who has through long training and combat experience the tactical knowledge for every type of warfare. Even if he tries not to, he can act very foolish sometimes, most ending in disastrous results for him and everypony else. Traits Being teached how to use shadow magic since he was born he has full control over it, knowing which spell fits the situation best. His shadow magic is about as strong as six unicorns put together. Running the Trainings Parkour over four hundred times not only brought him a record time of 15.165 seconds, but made him very agile and his weapon handling very fast. His long years of combat have hardened him, making him take about twice as much damage than a normal pony before he goes into last stand. His training also brought him to a point where he doesn't gets affected by spells that influence hearing and vision. Likes * Being together with his squad * His OTec 90 * Having time off the field (sometimes) * Being with his friends * Exploring new planets * Having success * Spending time on the UNSA Skyfire Dislikes * Retreating * Not being able to help * Fish * If he gets disrespected * Being away from his friends too long Strenghs * His shadow magic makes him a heavy attacker * Most of his spells do a high DPS or AOE damage * Highly trained in personal combat * Nearly impossible to catch off guard * Can pick himself up from last stand * Through genetic technology and his ADA gene he is nearly immune to most pathogens Weaknesses * He can lose control over his shadow side * Frost/Water spells and direct impact spells will do increased damage * Threatening his friends makes him go crazy * If he gets catched off guard massive damage can be dealt * If he picks himself up he has only very less health left * If he gets sick, it hits him pretty strong What his cutie mark says The black cloud stands for his cloud looking shadow magic whilst his grey-blue lightning stands for his lightning magic. The iron cross is an addition to the cutie mark, earned through heroic actions. Relations Friends * Fleet Admiral Sky Beat (married) * Major Black Fire (younger brother) * Bright Sky (squad member) * Night "Mikolev" Star (squad member) * Greyhoof (close friend, K.I.A) * Fireheart (non military friend) Council of the German Federation * Admiral Starsong (His former instructor) * Admiral Starfire (His former supervisor) * Staff Sergeant Mira (His pilot for special operations, he gave her the spot in the council) Diplomatic * Mystical Melody (Ruler of Maradice Isle) Category:Stallions Category:OCs Category:Alicorns